This invention relates in general to the field of athletic training aids, and more particularly to aids for training an athlete to maintain a predetermined body position during a play activity, especially activities in which the athlete should maintain bent knees while moving.
Passing is one of the skills which is most used and most difficult to learn in such sports as volleyball. When passing is done well in such sports, the athlete moves low in any direction, contacts the ball with forearms below the knees, shoulders forward, knees bent, and feet maintaining a wide stance. This form is especially important when the athlete is receiving a serve in volleyball, which is the most difficult ball to pass. However, the form is also useful in other play activities such as some wrestling or baseball activities.
A prior device described in the Gerald S. Szabo U.S. Pat. 4,795,163, issued 3 Jan. 1989, is a substantially rigid device designed to engage the athlete's arms and hands, and is not especially designed for training an athlete to maintain the proper position of the legs or of the arms and torso relative to the legs. The present invention will meet that need.